1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to azo compounds containing polyol ester constituents.
2. Prior Art
Azo-containing polymers formed by reacting a polymer having a group reactive with an acyl group and an azo compound having two acylating functions are known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,802. This patent shows (see Example X) the preparation of such azo compounds by reaction of an azo-bis diacid chloride, such as trans-4,4'-azo-bis-(4-cyanovaleryl chloride), with a monohydroxyl-terminated polyether. These type azo-containing polymers are described as being useful to make block and graft copolymers by treating them with polymerizable vinyl-type monomers. Such copolymers are stated to have utility as stabilizers of solutions of different homopolymers. However, the azo-containing polymers illustrated are not azo di-ester polyols and accordingly do not contain the multiple hydroxyl groups as are necessary for graft copolymer end use in polyurethane applications.